Side Quests
Since the 14th March 2014 we got side quests. It's an additional quest to the weekly one and appears at the right side of the screen. Here they are: __TOC__ Leprechaun's Tricks Time: 7 days Ulric likes St.Patrick's day celebrations so much he even painted the waterfall green. But in the middle of the holiday feast phenomena came and ruined everything. Ulric wants revenge! *Help the Unicorn 22 times *Get 5 Celestial Dreambooks *Get 18 Mystic Drinks *Help the Hunchback 15 times You receive the Leprechaun's chest as reward. It contains: *20 Silver Tarra Cards *20 Gold Tarra Cards *25 Creature Summoning Scrolls *11.000 coins *Energy: Ethereal Catalysts (5) *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Helpers: Genie's Dwelling (1), Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghosts: Phial of Darkness (1), Ghost Trap (1) *Gadgets: Magic Magnifying Glass (3), Problem Solver (5) *Charges: 3 (random) 1000 feet high Time: 6 days 125 years ago on March 31, 1889 the Eiffel Tower celebrated its opening in Paris. The unusual architectural construction immediately caught the fancey of both citizen and tourists. For the next 40 years it had been the highest building in the world. The Paris symbol's exterior is a result of elaborated mathematical calculation. Our astronomer Andrew is going to hold a lecture about this unique construction. *Banish the Poltergeist 15 times (explore not gadget!) *Get 4 Pellet Postcards *Get 3 Quantum Gravitations *Banish the Twilight Genies 10 times (explore not gadget!) You receive the Chest with Blueprints as reward. It contains: *20 Silver Tarra Cards *20 Gold Tarra Cards *25 Creature Summoning Scrolls *11.000 coins *Energy: Ethereal Catalysts (5) *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghosts: 3 banishers (random) *Gadgets: Magic Magnifying Glass (3), Problem Solver (5) *Charges: 3 (random) *Trophy: 1000 ft above paris Lumberjack's broken heart Time: 7 days Spring is coming to the Manor! Streams flow across the Manor and birds singing in the air. Sea Nymphs and Dryads set a joyful hide-and-seek game in the forest. Marine Queen was not invited to the game. She became furious and promised to stop the coming of spring. By the order of the Queen insidious Octopuses stole the Lumberjack's magic axe and cut down the whole forest! Lumberjack was crying so bitterly that his heart broke. Help spirits of the forest return spring to the Manor and save Lumberjack! Assemble a new mechanical heart for him and return his magic axe. Sound of the golden reed pipe will grow new forest within a couple of minutes! *Banish 10 Marine Queens (explore not gadget!) *Assemble 7 Lumber's Axes (parts from helping Lonely Lumberjack, Kind Scarecrow, Transvaal Lion) *Assemble 3 Mechanical Hearts (parts at the Treasury) *Assemble 4 Golden Reed Pipes (parts at the Princess's Boudoir) *Help 20 Sea Nymphs Get Lumberjack's basket containing many wholesome things as a reward! *20 Silver Tarra Cards *20 Gold Tarra Cards *25 Creature Summoning Scrolls *15.000 coins *250 XP *Energy: Ethereal Catalysts (5) *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghosts: 4 banishers (random) *Gadgets: Magic Magnifying Glass (3), Problem Solver (5) *Charges: 4 (random) Phenomena Census Time: 7 days Andrew began serious studies of phenomena. Each and every of them will be described in his scientific work. The challenge is big as he has to find every phenomenon which can be found anywhere, even in Paris or Venice. But nothing can stop the true scientist! Merry Parisian circus folk conspired to trick the earnest man. Always one step ahead of the scientist they are leaving marks of an unknown, unstudied phenomenon. Andrew is lured and asks for your help in solving the mystery. Help Andrew finishing his scientific work, catch all phenomena, learn the truth abouth circus folk trick and get a reward! *Help 15 Hunchbacks *Help 15 Jugglers *Help 15 Mimes *Collect: **1 Trapped Octopus (from Octopus at The Bellows Manor) **1 Trapped Ghost (from Poltergeist at Secrets of Paris) **1 Trapped Genie (from Twilight Genies at Times of Knights) **1 Trapped Queen (from Marine Queen at Venice Canals) **5 Log Books by helping Tree, Dryad and Unicorn at friends places (hard to get) **Assemble the Book on Phenomena. *Find: **1 Genie Shadow (Bellows Manor) **1 Hovering Ghost (Paris) **1 Octopus Sucker (Times of Knights) **1 Mysterious Poison (Venice) **5 Colour Inversions by helping Tree, Dryad and Unicorn at friends places (hard to get) **Assemble the Phenomena Mark. The Phenomena Casket contains: *100 Silver Tarra Cards *50 Gold Tarra Cards *20 Creature Summoning Scrolls *Energy: 1 Strawberry Jam, 1 Energy of Time *2 Large Maya Kits *Ghost Helpers: Old Amphora (1), Paranormal Trap (1), Genie's Dwelling (1), Marble Algae (1) *Gadgets: Bell (10), Phase Watch (10), Solar Lamp (10), Problem Solver (10) *Charges: 4 (random) *1 Pouch of Pearls *15.000 coins *300 XP Sword in Stone Time: 7 days The whole world is amazed - a mysterious sword stuck in a stone was found in the Medieval! Only the best knight can get it out! Ulric holds enormous tournament to find the one! Collect all the necessary things to help organize the tournament. Find the Sword of Taranis to train participants and Knight's Medallions for the winner. Queen of Spades dreams of getting to the tournament incognito so get her a carnival mask. You will get the Chest of the Best Knight in reward. *Help 15 Queen of Spades *Assemble 3 Swords of Taranis (parts are in Throne Hall) *Assemble 1 Knight's Medallion (parts are in Tilt Yard) *Assemble 1 Carnival Mask (parts are in Venetian Café) The Best Knight Chest contains: *75 Silver Tarra Cards *75 Gold Tarra Cards *10 Creature Summoning Scrolls *Energy: 3 Ethereal Catalysts *Dragon Food: 10 Mountain Waters *Gadgets: Problem Solver (7), Magic Magnifying Glass (7) *Helpers: Genie's Dwelling (2), Phial of Darkness (1), Paranormal Trap (1), Refreshing Dew (15) *Charges: 4 *Trophy: From Time Immemorial *15.000 coins *250 XP Golden Hands Time: 7 days Andrew continues his scientific experiments. This time he, fond of creating the Philosopher's Stone, is studying properties of metals. But something went wrong... Phenomena must have swapped the ingredients. Alfred who was passing by the laboratory got a very unusual curse - everything he touches turns to gold. Without our urgent help Alfred's life is in danger! You'll get the Chest of Alchemist and a unique trophy as a reward! *Assemble 1 Abrasive Wheel (parts in different Ghost modes) *Chase away 10 Poltergeists (explore not trap!) *Chase away 15 Twilight Genies (explore not trap!) *Assemble 1 Gold (parts in different Ghost modes) The Chest of Alchimists contains: *20 Silver Tarra Cards *20 Gold Tarra Cards *10 Creature Summoning Scrolls *Energy: 3 Ethereal Catalysts *Dragon Food: 10 Mountain Waters *Ghost Helpers: Anaglyph Glasses (3), Paranormal Traps (2) *Gadgets: Problem Solvers (3), Magic Magnifying Glasses (3) *Charges: 2 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *10.000 coins *500 XP *Trophy: Alchemy and Gold Children's Day Time: 7 days - Very hard Games and fun, joy of learning and limitless curiosity, this is what childhood really is. Everyone in the Manor is preparing for Children's Day and making presents. Join the preparations! It is not an easy job to find all these important and needful things for every child but you can manage it! Bring joy to the children and reward will come right away! *Assemble the Box of Bricks *Assemble the Box of Pencils *Assemble the Toy-House *Assemble the Chest of Happiness (needed: the 3 Artifacts above + 10 Ice Creams from Tree, Dryad and Unicorn + 15 Flags from Tree, Dryad, Unicorn, Mime, Juggler and Hunchback at friends places The Chest of Joy contains: *20 Silver Tarra Cards *20 Gold Tarra Cards *15 Creature Summoning Scrolls *Energy: Ethereal Catalysts (3) *Dragon Food: 10 Mountain Waters *Ghost Helpers: Paranormal Trap (1), Genie's Dwelling (1) (or Marble Algae), Anaglyph Glasses (3) *Gadgets: Problem Solvers (3), Magic Magnifying Glasses (3) *Charges: 2 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *12.000 coins *200 XP *Trophy: Sun Return of the Dragons Time: 7 days For ages dragons had lived in the rune labyrinths.Keepers of the ancient treasures they used to wander about the sinuous halls. What have happened? Why is it so quiet? Giant Octopuses have stolen all little dragons to wipe out the whole dragon race. You cannot let it happen! Little cuties seized the oppotunity to hide and get through the Portal. You need to find all of them and return to the rune labyrinths. Noble dragons can be generous. Every rescued dragon will give you a gemstone and when you fiish the search you will get the ancient Dragon Treasure. *Get 20 Pink Dragons from searching locations *Get 15 Ice Dragons from searching locations *Get 10 Fire Dragons from chasing away octopus *Get 15 Pink Quartz from helping the Little Dragon in the first Dragon Maze *Get 10 Sapphire from helping the Ice Dragon in the second Dragon Maze *Get 5 Ruby Chips from helping the Fire Dragon in the third Dragon Maze The Dragon Treasure contains: *? Silver Tarra Cards *? Gold Tarra Cards